1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile communication terminal capable of receiving Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), and in particular, to a mobile communication terminal for outputting DMB to an external Audio/Video (AV) device.
2. Description of the Related Art Generally, a mobile communication terminal capable of receiving Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) is manufactured as a small sized. device, allowing users to easily carry it with them. As a result, users must watch DMB on a small screen in their homes or other indoor environments. To solve the problem, a DMB signal received by a mobile communication terminal may be output to an external Audio/Video (AV) device such as a computer or a television. Thus, the users can watch DMB on a large screen with high-quality sound.
However, when DMB is output to an external AV device, users must terminate DMB to use other functions of the mobile communication terminal even if DMB is not output directly through the mobile communication terminal. This is because the mobile communication terminal switches its operating mode according to user's key input. In other words, even though DMB is output to an external AV device, a user interface unit of the mobile communication terminal, such as a display unit, an audio output unit, or a key input unit, cannot be used simultaneously for other purposes.
For example, when a user inputs a key for using various functions of the mobile communication terminal, the mobile communication terminal switches its current operating mode to a function mode desired by the user. Such switching can be done by sensing a signal generated by user's key input in the mobile communication terminal.
In this way, the mobile communication terminal switches its operating mode when DMB is being output to the external AV device. Since the mobile communication terminal remains in a single operating mode, the user cannot use other functions of the mobile communication terminal that are not active when outputting DMB to the external AV device. The process for the mobile communication terminal terminating a DMB mode upon input of a key for performing a predetermined function from the user while outputting DMB to the external AV device, will be described in detail with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a process in which a conventional mobile communication terminal, capable of receiving DMB, changes its functions while outputting DMB to an external AV device.
In step S10, the conventional mobile communication terminal outputs DMB to an external AV device as illustrated in FIG. 2. To use a specific function of the mobile communication terminal while watching DMB, a user must input a DMB termination key. The mobile communication terminal checks if the DMB termination key is input in step S20.
If the DMB termination key is input, the mobile communication terminal terminates a DMB mode in step S30. Thus, the mobile communication terminal switches its operating mode to a standby mode and the user can input a predetermined key for using the specific desired function of the mobile communication terminal. In the standby mode, the mobile communication terminal checks if the predetermined key is input in step S40. If so, the mobile communication terminal performs the specific function corresponding to the input key in step S50. Thus, the user can use the specific function of the mobile communication terminal.
As such, the conventional mobile communication terminal cannot perform other functions while outputting DMB to the external AV device. The user watching DMB through the external AV device must terminate the DMB mode to use other functions of the mobile communication terminal even if DMB is not output directly through the mobile communication terminal.